


The King's Daughter

by m7storyteller



Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Daughter

"If you weren't the King's daughter, nothing would stop me from burying my face between your pretty legs, and tasting your sweet honey. I would strip you naked, spread you out, and have you, right here, right now.", he looked at her as he spoke, "I would taste all of your honey, then I would go back for more. Again, and again. Making you cry out with each thrust of my tongue inside of you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?", he smirked, watching Mary's face flush at his words, "You would like what I would do to you, and beg me to do more when I was done, if I ever got enough."

Sir Francis chuckled softly, his breath warm against her ear, "And then, then I would fuck you, holding your thighs open as I plunge into you, into your sweet, virgin honey...", he groaned a little, "...I think inside you, it would be like heaven, all tight and wet, aching for more."

"And I would give you more, I would turn you over and fuck you from behind, ride you hard, until...", he sighed, "I don't know if I would ever be able to stop once I got a taste of you."

He raised his hand up to the neckline of her dress, slowly brushing his finger over her breasts, that quivered with each breath she took. He was about to say something else when he heard Mary's name being called. Giving her one last look, he walked away just as Jane appeared, "Princess Mary."

"Your Majesty.", she greeted the woman, taking a deep breath as the woman looked at her with concern.

"Are you well?, she asked, taking in Mary's flushed appearance, the glazed look in her eyes.

Mary nodded her head, "Yes, Your Majesty, perhaps we should join His Majesty."

They went back inside, where Mary tried to ignore the slickness and the ache between her legs from Sir Francis' words.


End file.
